


{ART} for "After the flood"

by bunnysworld, Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Chapter partitions, Coverart, Galaxy!art, Illustrations, M/M, Prince!Arthur, Traditional Art, Watercolors, pilot!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Art for the wonderful fic Bunny wrote for ACBB 2018 ;3 Be sure to read it, it's very cute :3





	{ART} for "After the flood"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073147) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld), [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel). 



> This being my first ACBB, I had a look at many art contributions from earlier years, and found the best ones (for me) had a recognizable style, which was - in the aftermath - always associated with the very story they were drawn for.
> 
> Since my drawing style lacks that particular recognition value, I at least tried add a consistent factor - the galaxy.  
> I know, Bunny's fic is not about Space!Merlin, but I love the kind of feeling this effect gives me - being part of something greater, of something special, without being able to do anything about it - like being in love. 
> 
> So I went for it, and I have to admit, I'm rather satisfied with the effect :D  
> I hope you enjoy it as well!  
> (also, be aware, I'm not able to stick to deadlines, so there will be 2-3 more Illustrations to follow ;3)
> 
> Also, thank you, dear Bunny, for setting your trap so successfully for me and sorry for all the chaos I put you through! I had much fun to draw your boys (though gosh, these flight suits are one of the unsexiest things ever!!!)
> 
> And a big thank you as well to the mods who take much time to organize this giant thing of a fest every year <3 <3 much looking forward to the next ACBB! :D

**Coverart:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter partitions:**

 

**Illustrations:**

 

 


End file.
